The Chosen Ones
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: ACTIVE - Camteen - On a trip to Thailand, Thirteen and Cameron are kidnapped by traffickers and only Cuddy thinks their disappearance is suspicious. Angst and hurt/comfort all around. Warnings for rape and torture and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chosen Ones**

**Rating:** M (violence, rape, foul language, torture etc)

**Pairing:** Allison/Remy eventually

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! If I owned the show or the characters it would need to air on HBO after midnight.

**Summary:** On a trip to Thailand, Thirteen and Cameron are kidnapped by traffickers and only Cuddy thinks their disappearance is suspicious. Angst and hurt/comfort all around.

**Authors Note:** No offense to Thailand or those that hail from it. I only chose the country for this story because Thirteen visited it during the current season. I know these things happen any and everywhere, so I'm not singling your country out.

Also, this story was inspired by the song 'Dark Wings' by Within Temptation. Highly recommend checking it out on you tube. Reading the lyrics will give away spoilers ;)

* * *

Allison Cameron felt the bottoms of her feet tearing as she was dragged down an unpaved and uneven path. She could see nothing but the inside of the rucksack that had been placed over her head and tied nearly an hour ago; or at least that's how long she felt it had been.

She remembered getting off the plane in Thailand and going through customs. Remy Hadley had been by her side the entire time. The brunette had been to the foreign country previously so Allison was all too happy to be led around.

"Keep up you whore!" The man whose grip was cutting off the circulation of her right arm yanked her closer to him and without her sight she tripped over something rough and jagged. The man managed to keep her upright, but now it felt like the toes on her mis-stepped foot were broken or severely sprained. Her subsequent limp didn't slow their pace.

Once the girls exited the small airport, Remy at once hailed what looked like an antique VW bus. Across the side, scribbled in what looked like charcoal was the word 'Taxi'. Allison didn't like the look of the vehicle from the start but her friend kept insisting that's how things were and she should try to calm down and relax; they were on vacation after all.

"Please, I need to stop!" Allison cried into the stuffy air surrounding her sweat soaked face inside the hood. The toes she'd stubbed were throbbing and it felt like there were shards of glass imbedded into the bottoms of each of her feet. She had given up on pleading for them to let her go after she had been stripped of all her clothing apart from her panties and shirt. They'd told her if she spoke one more time they'd take away the small amount of modesty she'd been allowed.

Remy looked over at her friend and co-worker who was sitting stiff and upright in the backseat of the taxi. Her small carry-on was clutched tightly in her lap. "Seriously, relax." The brunette smiled, placing a hand on the woman's knee. Allison looked at it, then out the window again. She knew their hotel was a few miles from the airport, but it felt to her like they'd been driving a little too long. Not to mention the lack of civilization they were now seeing around them.

Allison couldn't keep going at their rate and simply let her legs collapse beneath her. The few feet she was dragged ripped up her knees and the side of her left thigh. The three men who had kidnapped her stopped and she held her breath at the same time as she held back her tears.

"Excuse me, but I think you've made a wrong turn." Remy finally let her anxiousness overcome her when they had been driving almost a half hour and were now deep in the jungle. "Where are you taking us?" She added, dread overtaking her as she thought about some of the stories she'd heard about Americans being kidnapped in foreign countries.

"I warned you…" One of the men pressed Allison's shoulders to the jungle floor while another pair of hands tore at her shirt. It ripped after a few painful tugs and the woman felt the sudden breeze raise goosebumps on her flesh. With her shirt completely gone, a pair of hands reached for the waistband of her panties.

"We're not in a taxi, are we?" Allison had pushed her suitcase off her lap and was now practically curled into Remy's arms. Both women had unsuccessfully tried to get a response out of the driver and passenger but they didn't even turn to acknowledge them. Next they had checked the doors, but if there was one thing new about the vehicle they were in, it was the door locks.

They had kept her hood on as two of the men painfully, and without regard to her other injuries, raped her. She hadn't fought, not even as the first man shoved her legs apart and pried at her dry opening.

After another twenty minutes the vehicle finally came to a stop in a small clearing. The girls could see at least a dozen men, most wearing black ski-masks, converging on the van. "Oh god." Remy managed to get out before arms were tugging her out of the vehicle and onto the ground. Allison watched in horror for a few moments before her own vision was darkened and her body pulled to the dirt.

Allison could feel small amounts of blood and semen drip down the insides of her thighs as the men pulled her back to her feet. "You going to keep up now?" The men shared a joke in a language she didn't understand and the laugh that came after made her take a few shaky, painful steps.

She could hear Remy screaming from across the clearing as she was undoubtedly being undressed as well. Allison was in too much shock to utter anything more than a few pathetic pleas for release. When she was stripped to her panties and tank top she felt all hands move off her, yet could sense a presence coming closer. "You are nothing more than cattle to be bought, traded and disposed of. Talk again and you lose the last bit of comfort you'll ever have."

She was bloody, naked and defiled yet they still kept tugging her through the trees and brush. "Look, if you're in such a rush, just carry me!" Part of herself felt disgusted that she'd give in and offer assistance in her capture, but the other part didn't think they could do anything worse to her at this point so why continue to suffer.

Allison could make out three distinct voices and sets of hands pulling her away from the van and her friend. Remy hadn't stopped crying out but as she was being dragged away her friends voice grew dimmer and softer until it couldn't be heard at all.

The blonde held her legs tightly around the waist of the largest man while her arms encircled his neck. He was holding her on his hip like one would a small child and she briefly wondered if while not kidnapping and torturing women, the man had a wife and a family.

"We're here." One man spoke and to her surprise, she wasn't set down but the grip around her bottom and lower back tightened. Her hood was still firmly in place but that didn't stop her from turning her head trying to look around. "Let's get her inside."

"Let go." She hadn't realized it but her grip around the man who'd been carrying her's neck was rock solid. Her feet were now painfully on the ground once more while her naked body stood pressed against his. Immediately she released her hands and took a hesitant step backwards. The ground beneath her feet was cold and smooth; cement most likely.

As one of the men toyed with the string holding the sack around her head, she mentally readied herself to regain her vision. As dark turned to light, she shied a hand over her eyes. She wanted to ask them where she was but the words wouldn't form in her mouth. Instead, what came out was "Why me?"

The two smaller men were already turning towards the solid looking door exiting the cell. The larger one stayed a moment longer in order to answer. "Because you are one of the Chosen Ones." And then all three were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and alerted this story! You guys make me smile :)

**Chapter 2**

Allison watched the door for a few moments, unsure whether she should be greatful they were leaving her alone, or scared because now she didn't know what to expect. The aching in her feet finally stole her attention and she glanced around the room and spotted a woven mat in one of the corners.

She made her way slowly and painfully over to it and sat down. It was made of some sort of tree bark but was certainly more comfortable than sitting on the cold concrete would have been.

Next to the mat was a fairly large bowl filled with water and a small pile of rags. "I'm sure they wouldn't kill me at this point." She sighed as she cupped her hands and took a greatful sip of the lukewarm water. Again and again she filled her mouth until she was satisfied she wouldn't grow dehydrated any time soon.

Grabbing a rag she dunked it in the water and wrung it out. She was bleeding from all sorts of areas but she went towards the crux of her legs first and began to wipe away the crusted blood and bodily fluids. It hurt, but the pain constantly radiating from her feet kept her mind from focusing on much else.

Dunking the rag in the water, she did her best to clean it off and then brought it to her knees, painfully scraping away the dirt and debris. Next she attended to the wound on her thigh until it too was clean of articles from the jungle floor.

"They can't be that bad." She whispered to herself as she awkwardly pulled her left foot towards her. It was, as she assumed, bleeding profusely from various puncture wounds and tears.

Methodically she began to pull at the small twigs and rocks that were culprit to her agony. Freeing her foot as best she could she took the rag and wrung it out over her freshly bleeding skin. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. Whoever these men were, they didn't and wouldn't get to enjoy her screaming.

Next she took a dry rag and ripped it into strips then carefully wrapped them around her foot like a makeshift ace bandage. She wanted to stem the flow of blood as well as keep the wounds clean should she be made to stand in the very near future.

Her other foot was equally attended to, except when it came to her swollen toes. Without an x-ray she couldn't tell if any bones were broken, but then again even if they were she couldn't do anything about it. She wrapped her foot as she did her other and then sat still.

Now that she had finished occupying herself with playing doctor, she was left to think about the situation she was in. She had read stories in newspapers about human traffickers and the sex trade. Except in all those stories the victims tended to be young children or teens. She couldn't deny that for her age she looked good, but she certainly didn't look _that_ young.

Suddenly the door swung open and she nearly fell backwards on her mat in surprise. Two unfamiliar men entered carrying, or rather dragging, a whimpering Remy between them.

"Thirteen!" She exclaimed, too surprised to remember to use her real name and not her moniker. The men dragged her to the opposite corner where there also sat a mat and bowl of water. Allison watched as the girl was dropped onto her stomach; she hadn't even used her arms to break her fall.

She glared at the men as they exited the room and then turned her attention back on her friend. "Remy, oh my God are you okay?!" She wanted to crawl to her friend but her knees would undoubtedly refuse to let her.

The brunette curled onto her side and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Allison.." She choked out between painful gasps of breath. After they had been taken from the van she had seen the men cover her friend with a hood and disrobe her. After that she had her own bag tied over her head and felt her own clothes being torn off.

"Remy, can you make it over here?" Allison tried, not knowing the extend of the other woman's wounds; if she had any that is.

Remy shook her head and began to sob. "They- they raped me." She managed to get out before burying her face in her hands in shame. She had fought them hard but the two men were simply too strong and easily pinned her to the jungle floor.

Allison felt her gut tighten as the revelation. Maybe they weren't too old to be sex slaves. "I sorry." She said softly. "They raped me too."

This got the younger woman to uncurl slightly and show her red and tear stained face to her friend. "I tried fighting-" She hiccoughed as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. "I tried so hard."

The blonde felt the knot in her gut tighten even further. She hadn't fought at all. "It's okay, you did everything you could." This seemed to calm the girl a little and for the first time she noticed the bowl of water and rags.

"What's this for?" She held up a piece of fabric. "I mean, why the giant pile?" She dunked the rag she'd been holding into the water and began to scrub at the skin between her thighs.

Allison looked away, trying to give her a little privacy. "To clean your wounds." She answered, a little confused why the girl had to ask such a question.

"What wounds?" This got Allison to turn back and for the first time she got a good look at her friends body. She wasn't covered in cuts and scraps and from what she could tell, her feet looked untouched.

Remy bit her lip as she realized that her friend wasn't in as 'pristine' a shape as she was. "You look like they dragged you."

"They did." Allison looked put out. "They didn't you?"

The younger woman shook her head. "No, they carried me."

Silence followed as they both thought about the others situation. Remy could only conclude that Allison had fought much harder than she had to warrant the extra abuse. The blonde failed to come up with any reason why her friend was unmarred.

After a few minutes, "Do you know what 'The Chosen One' means?" Remy asked, her hand playing in the bowl of water absently.

Allison cocked her head, having forgot that the term had been used on her not too long ago. "No, why? Did they call you that too?"

Remy nodded and finally pulled herself to her feet. Allison watched as her friend took up space next to her and they both instinctually leant into the others warmth and comfort. "Before they brought me in here, they said I should be lucky that I was a 'Chosen One'."

'Lucky my ass.' Allison thought to herself. "Well, I don't know what it means but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." She yawned and blinked her eyes repeatedly. She hadn't realized how tired she'd become.

"Can I sleep on this side with you?" Remy asked, sounding as if she assumed the answer would be no. Allison looked at her sympathetically and wrapped an arm over her bare shoulder.

She nodded, and carefully laid down so as not to aggravate any of her wounds. Remy followed suit and edged herself so she was pressed along Allison's body. The position was awkward without pillows but the blonde laid a hand across Remy's side and pulled her closer.

"Do you think being a 'Chosen One' is a good thing? I mean, situationally speaking?" Remy asked through a long yawn.

Allison thought about it for a few moments before responding, "I don't know Remy, I really don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter should hopefully explain the direction of this story! Hope everyone is enjoying it so far :) Reviews are always welcome!

**Chapter 3**

Morning came all too soon, or at least what Allison _felt_ was morning. Three men dressed in black swung open the door to their cell, starting both women from their fitful slumber. "Please just let us go!" Remy cried out as two of the men came walking specifically over to her.

"If I had a nickel…" One of the men laughed, revealing his accent to be American; or perhaps Canadian. The two men motioned for Remy to stand up but she shook her head furiously at them and clung to Allison.

The blonde was watching the third man. He seemed familiar; perhaps he was the man who had carried her into the room the day before. "Remy…" She hushed, quickly turning to face her. "You _want_ to give them an excuse to hurt you?" She assumed the brunette was given the same lecture on speaking as she'd been given.

Remy stopped whimpering and tugging on her friend and sat opened mouthed staring at her. "You _want_ to make it _easy_ for them to hurt you?"

"Shut up, both of you!" The man nearest Remy barked. Both women jumped and turned their heads up to look at him. "You're coming with us." He pointed at the brunette who's eyes widened like saucers.

Allison gripped tightly to her friends hand as she felt her being pulled up off their makeshift bed. It was no use and the frail girl was easily tossed over the man's shoulders. "Put me down!!" She could hear Remy shouting from around the back of the man.

The third man, who'd been staring at Allison, finally made a move towards her. He extended his hand out and made no motion to grab for her. "Where are you taking us?" The blonde whispered as she gripped the man's hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

Instantly her wounds began to ache and begin to bleed once more. She winced and bit her lip, trying to hide the pain. The large man gripped her around the torso and hoisted her onto his hip the way he had the day before. Instinctually, Allison wrapped her legs and arms around him and held on as they were all led out of the cell.

Being at the back of the group, Allison could barely see Remy's back swinging helplessly over her captors shoulder. She could certainly hear her shouting and screaming all sorts of vulgarities; some she knew and some she'd never heard of before herself.

Remy had tried beating the man's back, clawing at his exposed arms, even trying to bite through the fabric trying to get some skin, but he would not put her down. This was how they had taken her through the forest the day before. She had fought then too, but this time shock wasn't a factor and she knew she _really_ needed to get away.

"In here." The lead man said, directing the man holding Remy into a side room. "Her too." He pointed at the large man who paused, startled.

"My orders were to take her to Dell." He spoke in a low tenor. If he wasn't holding her naked and abused body in his arms she'd also say his voice was charming.

"After. First Boss Man wants to see them." Without another pause, Allison was carried into what appeared to be a luxurious room. The textures ranged from fluffy, to shiny to crinkly and were all shades of white and black. If not for the monochromatic color scheme, she would have thought she were in the Big Brother house.

Remy was placed down first and as soon as her toes hit the carpet she yanked herself away from the man holding her and glared at him angrily. Big man, as she'd labeled him in her head, slowly lowered Allison to the floor.

The woman winced as her feet touched the carpet, but the texture of it was a lot less painful than the solid, cold concrete of their cell. "What is this place?" She whispered, glancing around.

"Well that depends on you. If you're good, then this is you're new home. If you're worthless well…" This new man dressed in a suit made entirely of white silk entered the room from a doorway at the back. Both girls immediately gathered that this was the 'Boss Man' mentioned earlier.

"Good how?" Remy scrunched her nose in the air at him as he walked towards her first. "Are you going to fuck me too? Or just ask you're goons from yesterday how I _did_." She let the last word roll off her tongue spitefully.

The Boss Man raised an amused eyebrow and looked her barely tainted body up and down before making contact with her brown eyes again. "Hit me."

Remy blinked. "What?"

"I said _hit me_. As hard as you can. Right here, in the face." He stuck his chin out mockingly. Remy's face turned red and she pulled back her right arm and struck forward, only to have her attack blocked and her arm now bent in a painful position.

He let her go after a few moments and she recoiled, stretching her arm in an attempt to lessen the pain. The Man now walked over towards Cameron but before he could even address her, she knocked him hard in the cheek with as much force as she could muster.

This sent the Man reeling to the carpet while the big man held tight to Allison's shaking shoulders. She was confused, angry and in pain. She didn't want to be playing games; she wanted answers.

"Bravo my dear." The Man pulled himself to his feet and clapped his hands. "This one here's got intuition; no hesitation." He nodded at Allison who only glared at the red mark she'd left on his cheek and chin.

"This other one…" He walked towards Remy and cupped her chin in his hand. She tried to wriggle away but the two other men gripped her tightly. "Pretty, very pretty." He rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Too old to trade, but too exotic to give away."

Remy had no idea what he meant by 'give away', though she was fairly certain the trading he was talking about was the sex trade. She closed her eyes and pleaded that she wouldn't be chosen for that.

"I think I can train her." Big man spoke up, startling Allison who stood still in front of him. "She's got the looks, the tone. Give me a month and I'll have her fighting like the best of 'em."

"Fighting?" Allison asked, turning to look up at the big man but he didn't meet her gaze. The Boss Man removed his hand from Remy's chin and thought a moment. "She is a thing of beauty." Now he looked at Allison. "And you said the two were together at the airport."

All three men nodded. "I see. So you two know each other then." He didn't ask as much as deduce. "That's good, very good." He began to pace. "Alright, take my little tiger to Dell and the gazelle into the cell with the other trainees. They can answer all the questions I bet are burning in that pretty little head of hers."

Allison felt herself being lifted again and was soon whisked out the door. "Who is Dell and what did he mean about fighting??" She asked, hoping he would show a little sympathy in this respect as he had in handling her. He didn't open his mouth, he simply opened a door and lead her into what appeared to be a makeshift hospital room.

She was set down on a hospital bed and then the big man was gone. "Wha-?" She looked around the room and felt a twinge of pain as she realized how similar the room looked to one of the clinic exam rooms back at PPTH.

Of course! Her colleagues and friends knew she and Remy were going on a vacation; when they didn't return on time, they would have to conclude something was wrong. Unfortunately their vacation was set for two weeks. Her and Remy had to wait at least two or three weeks before anyone missed them. She thought maybe she could do it… but Remy?

"Hello! My name is Dell and I'm gonna be taking a look at these nasty wounds of yours." Allison snapped out of her thoughts at the thick Australian accent that wafted her way. She turned and saw a young blonde woman bumbling about the foot of her hospital bed. "Crickey." She exclaimed as she began to unwrap her left food.

"Hey, hey!" Allison waved her hand at the woman, getting her attention. "Wait! Can you _please_ tell me what the _hell_ this place is and how I can get out of here?"

Dell continued to unwrap the woman's bandages. "Only way t' leave is in a body bag." She answered. Allison took in a deep breath at this and let it out slowly.

"What about this fighting.. this being 'a Chosen One'?"

This got the petite woman to stop her fiddling and look up at Allison directly. "Ooh so you're not heading for the trade then? Good on ya. You look like a fighter." This was making no sense to the older woman and now she had to add the pain of chemicals being poured onto her wounds into her train of thoughts.

"Just tell me what it means." She gritted through her teeth at the disinfecting.

Dell didn't look up this time, she simply opened her mouth and explained. "Ever hear of Gladiators? Well this is the same thing, sorta. You and a partner live together, train together and fight together. In the end you either win together, or die together. You better pray you're being paired with a good partner."

Allison's face turned completely white as images of lions and chariots and armor and swords flashed before her eyes. This was all too surreal. "Remy…" Her eyes opened wide at the last words Dell had said. Remy was going to be her partner! And after what she'd seen in the previous room, she knew she was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!! You guys rock! The more the merrier, and the faster I'll update most likely. It's exhillerating getting the notifications in my email inbox. This chapter is more information so might seem a bit slow but don't worry, the next chapter will be incredibly angsty and shall begin the Allison/Remy pairing.

**Chapter 4**

Remy continued to struggle until she was finally dropped on the floor of a fairly vast communal living room. There was no fluffy carpeting, but the hardwood was still softer than the concrete of her previous prison. Groaning, she rolled onto her side and watched as the two men who'd carried her left and the distinct sound of a door being locked resonated through the room.

"About time Liam took in some replacements." Remy lifted her head at the voice coming from her left. A tall brunette dressed in sweats and a tank top was walking towards her. "What's your name?"

Remy took the outstretched hand offered her and was helped to her shaky feet. "Um, Remy.. Hadley.. Thirteen.." She let go of the woman's hand as soon as she was balanced. Behind her new aquaintance she saw at least a dozen other women staring her way. Some were lounging on couches, others in overstuffed chairs.

"Never met someone with a number as their surname, but we go by first names here so… Remy." The woman tried her name out on her tongue and nodded. "You must be freezing, come on, let me get you some clothing."

Remy had forgotten that she was still naked and immediately tried to cover herself. This only caused a few snickers to float up around the room. Sighing, she let her hands back down to her sides and followed this new woman across the room.

"Here, these should fit." She was handed what looked like jogging shorts and a navy t-shirt. Waisting no time she slipped into the clothing and let out a deep breath. She hadn't realized how vulnerable she had felt being naked until she was allowed to get dressed again.

"Thanks…" Remy once more looked down the room at the others. "What is this place?" She asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "That crazy man in the other room said you lot would be able to explain things to me."

The woman nodded and frowned at the same time. She had had this conversation with many new and frightened women. Most of them ended up killed in their first official battle. Recently two of their stronger fighters had met their end in a fight in Hong Kong, shocking their small group. Remy was obviously there to replace one of the girls.

"Sit down." The woman directed Remy towards an empty chair and then took up pacing before her. Remy did as instructed, pulling her legs up to her stomach so she could hug her knees. Part of her was relieved to finally find out what was happening to her, and Cameron, but the other part was terrified of what she was about to hear.

"My name is Cory by the way. My partner is Jamie-" She pointed to a petite red head who raised a hand in a small gesture of acknowledgement. "You'll get a partner soon I'm sure but-"

Remy shook her head, interrupting. "No, no, my friend Allison is here. They said she was to be my partner, as you so put it. We were both taken at the airport by these guys we thought were cab drivers…"

Cory held her hand up to stop her. "It's the same story for all of us. Where is this Allison?"

The brunette fidgetted as she thought about her friend. She wished she were here with her right now, so she'd have something familiar to cling to. "They took her to Dell?" It was a question rather than an answer because she wasn't sure who or what 'Dell' was.

The other woman nodded and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Dell is our doctor. Your partner is either very brave, or very stupid to be injured already." When Remy didn't respond, Cory continued. "Hope you're not homophobic because this Allison is going to be a very close, personal, friend… if you get my drift."

Remy winced but nodded. She didn't think it mattered she was bisexual herself since she knew Allison wasn't. "I thought this wasn't about sex?" Hadn't that been the trade off for being a fighter?

Cory and a few other girls in the room laughed. "Oh no, it's definitely about sex." At Remy's horrified expression she stopped pacing and gave the girl a sympathetic look. "It's not what you think. We're fighters," She raised her arms to indicate all the girls in the room, "but men are still pigs."

"So I _am_ going to be raped again." Remy whispered under her breath as she rested her chin on her knees and tried to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. She was amazed how well she was keeping it together. She wasn't sure if it was the knowledge that Allison was going to be with her, or if she was just still in shock.

Cory shook her head and snapped her fingers towards her partner. Jamie got to her feet and padded towards a closet and pulled out the last thing Remy was expecting to see. It was a strap on dildo meant for two women. "Ever use one of these?" Jamie's voice was much tinier and higher pitched than Cory's.

Remy bit her lip as she raised her head and nodded. "Yeah, uh, quite a few times." Her cheeks darkened as for the first time she actually felt embarrassed about her orientation. Jamie handed the contraption to Cory and then placed a tiny peck on the taller woman's cheek.

Cory ran her free hand through the girls naturally red hair and pulled her close. "Has your friend?"

The doctor hesitated before shrugging her shoulders. While she held a long time crush on the woman, she had no idea where Allison herself stood in the sexual orientation spectrum. Or more importantly, what she felt towards her. "Well she'll learn." Cory nudged Jamie and the girl took the contraption and placed it back in the closet before sitting back on the sofa she'd been on before.

"We don't have customers like the girls put in the trade, we have spectators. After a match the winning team fucks the losing team." Cory started her pacing again. She wished their captors would just make a stupid orientation video so she didn't have to go through this speech over and over again. Of course she didn't always do it, but she was the oldest and most experienced woman there so was looked at as a leader of sorts.

Remy tried to shake the image of Allison wearing a strap on forcing herself on another woman out of her head. "I thought the losers died?" Wasn't that what she had been told? Twice at least. "Or does that come after the fucking." She added bitterly.

Cory snorted. "Official events, like the one we had in Hong Kong last month are 'to the death'. Local ones or scrimages if you will, aren't that extreme. Imagine how many women they'd go through." She was starting to get a headache talking this much and turned to face Remy once more. "Look, when your friend is brought in, we'll talk more, but for now just try and stay calm. No one here is going to hurt you."

Except in scrimages, the girls that the Boss Man owned didn't fight against each other so they never had to worry about having to kill or be killed by a friend. Fucked by a friend, often, but never truly injured.

"Alright." Remy breathed slowly thru her nose. She'd been given enough information to occupy her mind for at least a few hours. "Thanks." She spoke as Cory headed off towards Jamie and the couch. The woman nodded and Remy brought her attention back to what she'd been told, intent on making sense of it as best she could be she saw Allison.

For some reason, she figured the girl would take it better hearing it from her. What she didn't know was Allison already knew what was going on and was thinking the same damn thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Allison closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could not to bite her already swollen and bloody bottom lip. The stinging pain above her shoulder blades had become a general feeling of numb, dry agony.

"How're you doing love?" Dell had been sitting by her side the last four hours as the large man tattoo'd her upper back. "You need a rest?"

The blonde kept her eyes closed and stayed unresponsive. She had long since stopped pleaded for the man to stop or for Dell to help her fight him off. After the first hour of non-consensual labeling, the two had unstrapped her waist from around the back of the chair and untied her hands. She had no more energy to fight.

After a few moments of quiet, Dell sighed and ran a small pale hand through the doctor's bangs; the rest of her hair was swept up in a bun to keep it out of the way. "Alright then." The woman looked at the man and shrugged.

A few seconds later the buzz of the needle sounded up again, but still Allison remained quiet. She had to, for she knew if she started to cry from the built up shock of everything that had happened to her the past 24 hours, she wouldn't be able to stop.

*****

Remy hadn't moved from the overstuffed chair she'd sat down in after first arriving in the 'den', as the women called it. She had uncurled her legs from her chest though, and was now laying with her upper body against one cushioned arm and her legs thrown over the other. Cory had given her a blanket, which she now clung to like a child.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed for there was no clock or windows in the room. The other girls had left her alone for the most part; none showing hostility, but more because they understood her need to be left alone to come to terms with everything.

Soon, despite her best efforts to remain alert, she found herself drifting off into sleep. There was a general lull of voices echoing through the room that had a calming effect on her, though she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was like 'white noise', or something. She didn't care. She closed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"I wouldn't fall asleep if I were you." A low resinant voice spoke up a few feet behind her. Remy jerked awake at the intrusion into her personal space and craned her neck and upper body around so she could see who this person was.

The woman was maybe a few inches shorter than herself but quite stocky and intimidating. Her hair was cut short, barely falling over her ears. She had on similar attire to what Cory had been wearing, though managed to make the outfit look more risque. That was probably due to the fact her tank top barely covered her midrift and was so tight, Remy wouldn't have been surprised if at any moment the fabric gave way at the seams.

"I'm Olga; don't look so scared, I won't bite. Unless I have a reason to…" The woman flashed Remy a half smile, half grin and crossed her arms over her large chest. "They should be coming for us soon to take us to the bunker."

Remy didn't like the sound of that. "Bunker?" Her voice was hesitant and raw from lack of water. It wasn't that she hadn't been offered something to eat or drink, she just hadn't felt well enough to accept anything. Now she was wishing she had at least taken a bottle of water.

Olga came around the chair so Remy didn't have to twist to see her, though remained still a good distance away. Perhaps she knew her appearance was intimidating. Or maybe she just did it without a purpose or thinking. "It's where we sleep." Suddenly, as if they had been listening, the door opened and two men entered the room.

These men weren't dressed in black or held any sort of weapon; they seemed like any normal guy you'd meet on the street. Neither of them spoke aloud, but all the girls began to pull themselves from their seats on the couches or floor and drifted towards them.

Remy looked to Olga, as if asking if it were safe. The woman simply held her arm out, offering her hand. Hesitating for a moment, Remy reached out and took her hand and allowed herself to be helped off her chair. As soon as she was on her feet their connection was broken. Without any further prompting, the brunette took a deep breath and followed the girls out of the room.

*****

The tattoo on Allisons back had been transformed into a large tiger that started across and down her left shoulder then wound around so it's back legs and tail were on her side. It was nearly as long as her upper body was; the tail of the best an few inches above her hip bone.

The only reason she knew what was being imprinted on her was from Dell's description of it. She hadn't moved from the chair in almost eight hours, though it felt more like days. "Don't worry love, it's almost done." The petite woman tried to reassure her.

The blonde had given up on trying to remain stoic and was crying silently with her cheek pressed against the head of the chair. She'd worn her voice out hours ago. "Okay." It was barely a whisper but it was as good a response as she could offer.

Dell responded with a small sympathetic smile. Allison was by far the strongest woman she had seen tattooed. Most of them broke down after an hour or two, even though they knew their mark was going to take several sessions. The blonde wasn't even given that luxery but had outlasted them all.

Soon the buzz of the needle ceased and more relief than she'd ever thought possible washed over her. She felt the large man move away from her and then heard the tool he'd been using being placed on a tray. Soon a slightly damp cloth was being rubbed down over the most recent part of her tattoo. She knew it was bleeding.

The man finished cleaning her up and then placed a very large bandage of some sort over the entire work of art. It was taped into place. Allison had closed her eyes and was practically hugging the back of the chair. "Could you give us a few moments before you take her to the bunker?" She heard Dell ask the man. He must have agreed because there was the sound of footsteps and then the opening and closing of a door.

"Are you alright hun?" The australian woman stood up from the seat she'd taken next to Allison and placed a gentle hand on the woman's untouched shoulder. The blonde sniffled but didn't answer. Once more Dell shifted so she was standing practically in front of the girls turned head. The small woman moved her hand and cupped Allisons chin, tilting it up until their eyes could make contact. Dell hesitated in asking, but finally, "So how many times?"

Allison scrunched her face up in puzzlement. "How many times what?" Her voice was still soft yet scratchy. Her entire body was coated with sweat and now that the attention had left her back, she was more aware of how uncomfortable she was pressed into the faux leather specially tailored chair.

Dell cocked her head to the side before responding. "How many times did you cum?"

*****

**Authors Note:** Bwah! I was gonna go further in that scene but felt it was better left a cliffhanger ;) next chapter, the two girls will be re-uinited :) and the drama shall begin! Or, continue, depending how you look at it. Review please! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Woo thank you readers! I'm going to implement a practice that one of my favorite authors (Rabidnar) uses, and reply to all reviews at the beginning of each chapter. Some of you don't sign in and a few don't allow PM's so this I the only way I can do so :)

**Anon -** I have not seen that 'movie' and find it absolutely hilarious that my story has like the exact same plot. Maybe I should send that industry my writing resume, LOL

**Lupus For The Win - **Love your posting name btw. But yes Remy will react much differently than how Allison did. Though you won't get to see that until maybe 2 or 3 chapters in the future.

**EvaH2Os - **Thank you :)

**Shananigan - **There will be more interaction from both of them in the next chapter, but below there is a little bit. Taking it slow so it's more believable.

**91FanFicLover63 - **Yes, I shall explain the end. Just read below! And how is this for a fast update ;)

**Amazon Life - **So I replied to you in PM but shall make some notes here as well for others to read. Allison is being treated according to her tolerance for the things being done to her. Remy will be treated in the same fashion, or at least to some degree. And yes it'll be explained potentially in the next chapter when we see the training starting. The Tiger does have a special meaning and that'll be next chapter too. Cameron got the question all right. Read below :)

Thanks for the updates guys! Would love even more from you readers. Now how can you resist knowing I'll respond to you and give you all sneak peeks or spoilers. Mwah!

Onto the story!

*****

Dell cocked her head to the side before responding. "How many times did you cum?"

Allison opened her mouth and then closed it and then opened it again. Her eyes had widened and her face gone from pale to red in a matter of seconds. "What? How?" Her voice was still raspy and cracked and now laced with shame and an amount of fear. How could this woman have known? How could her own body have betrayed her?!

Dell ran her hand down the woman's untouched shoulder again and unintentionally began picking up some of the slick sweat that had coated Allison's skin. "It's nothing to be ashamed about love." She knew her words weren't going to reassure her, but they were all she could offer. "You're not the only girl here who gets pleasure out of pain."

The blonde pulled her cheek from the sweaty vinyl and rested her forehead on it instead. She still had tears streaming down her cheeks and over her bloody and swollen lip. "I don't want to. I don't want to be here. Why am I here?" She began to cry vocally now, mumbling her words against her sobs. "I want to go home."

"I know hun, but you can't. None of us can." The Australian opened her mouth to speak again but the door swung open and the big man entered. She sighed and ran her hand up the back of Allison's neck and around to her cheek to wipe some of the tears away. "You'll be okay. Just block everything out if you have to. You need to heal more than anything else."

Allison sniffled and pushed herself from the chair so she was now upright, her legs still around the back though. Her head was beginning to swim as her exhaustion and pain and terror all caught up to her at once. Before she could yank herself completely off the chair and risk upsetting the healing tattoo on her back, the big man was by her side and hoisting her like a child into his arms.

"Be gentle with her Anton." Dell tried, though knew the man didn't answer to her. He simply placed the naked and nearly faint woman on his hip like before and turned and headed out the door towards the bunkers.

*****

The exhaustion she had felt earlier had returned with a vengeance the moment she'd been shown her corner of the vast bedroom. She wasn't sure what part of the place was reminiscent of a bunker, but she honestly didn't care. She'd call it whatever they wanted her too as long as she was allowed to sleep in it.

The queen mattress sat on a raised platform, which painfully resembled her own bed back in her loft in New Jersey. There were four pillows leaning against a plush headboard, their cases a royal blue silk which matched the gigantic comforter. The sheets looked to be some jersey knit and were a few shades lighter than the rest of the bedding.

Truthfully, she wouldn't have cared if her bed had been a rickety old cot, as long as she was allowed to sleep. "This is mine?" She double checked with Cory, who was settling herself into the bed a few feet next to hers. Her 'partner', Jamie was already under the covers and playing with the pillows until she arranged them to her liking.

"Well, it's yours and your partners." Cory corrected, but nodded that the brunette shouldn't hesitate to just get in and sleep. She herself was now moving under the covers and taking her red headed partner into her arms.

Remy bit her lip but wasted no more time and pulled back the blankets and fell into the welcoming comfort of the bed. The lights hadn't even been turned out before she was fast asleep.

*****

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep before a hushed murmur in the room woke her up. Groggily she rolled onto her side so she could squint in the darkness to see what everyone was whispering about. There was the figure of a large man walking between the two sections of beds that lined the walls. He seemed to be aiming in her direction and on instinct she balled her fists around the blankets and scooted to the far end of the bed.

When he was no more than a few feet away, she realized there was a figure held in his arms. She couldn't make out her features but knew it had to be Allison. "Oh god, what did you do to her?!" She didn't hesitate to raise her voice as fear overtook her. Why was her friend in this mans arms again? Why wasn't she moving?

The man ignored her and with the hand not wrapped under Allison's rear, he pulled at the blankets until they were no longer covering half of the bed. Remy took the excess fabric and wrapped it tighter around herself as she watched her friend and colleague being placed gently on her stomach onto the mattress.

"Allison?" There was enough light now for her to see the state which the blonde was in. "Baby…" She didn't realize the term of endearment until the woman's green eyes blinked open and looked up towards her blue ones. Although she caught herself, it didn't seem that Allison minded the comfort.

A few moments passed before there was another figure hovering over the bed. Remy looked up to see that the large man was gone, and was now replaced by Cory, the girl holding a pair of loose cotton shorts in her hands. "Help me put these on her; she'll be more comfortable." The older woman whispered sympathetically as she studied the large bandage covering more than half of the blonde's back.

Remy hesitated a moment before allowing the blankets to slide off her shoulders and land in a pile by the pillows. She crawled to the foot of the bed where she was first to notice that her friends feet were bandaged as well. "She said they dragged her through the woods." The brunette explained softly at Cory's inquisitive look.

"I'll be careful." Cory responded. First she knelt down at the head of the mattress and helped Allison lift her head and turn so her cheek was pressed in a way that she could see in this new direction. "Hey… My name is Cory. I'm not going to hurt you." Her voice was soft, yet easily heard over the current hush of occupants in the room.

Allison wasn't quite sure what was going on. The last thing she remembered was being in the makeshift medical room while the large dark man tattooed her. She didn't remember him finishing, or how she had come to be on this mattress. She recognized Remy's voice immediately and a sense of relief washed over her entire body. Not that she could show it other than how her body relaxed ever so slightly on the sheets.

Cory watched the new girl's face for a few seconds, trying to discern whether she was okay with her presence or simply in a state of half consciousness. "Remy." She held the shorts out towards the brunette who was still situated at the foot of the bed. "Maybe you should do it."

The youngest of the three took the garment in her hands and slowly threaded her friends tender feet through the leg holes. She then began to lift the fabric upwards until the wait of Allison's midsection made it impossible to go any further. Cory caught Remy's eye and placed her hands gently on both sides of Allison's hips and lifted her ever so lightly off the mattress, giving Remy just enough time to pull the shorts completely up.

"Thanks." Remy whispered as she crawled back up towards the head of the bed. Allison was now looking away from her so she cooed reassuringly and placed her hand on the girl's neck and worked her fingers into her hair, pulling the bun completely loose. She took the ends of her blonde hair and brought the locks across her neck and onto the mattress so they didn't fan out over her back. "What did they do to her?" She whispered as she looked back up at Cory.

The woman bit her lip and sighed as she briefly made eye contact with Remy, then looked back down at Allison's partially awake face. "They gave her her mark." She said, running her hand a few inches over the top of the large bandage. "A tattoo." She bit her lip and shifted so she was off her knees and crouching instead.

"What do you mean a mark?" Remy asked quietly as she watched the slow rise and fall of her friends back. The girl hadn't made a sound, so she was hoping it meant she'd fallen asleep and not passed out. "Like some sort of gang tattoo?"

Cory raised her brows at the comparison and shook her head. "No, these are personalized to the individual. I'd show you mine but it's too dark you wouldn't be able to see it well." She now began to pull herself upwards, using the edge of the bed for balance as she straightened her legs and back out. "Let's not overwhelm her okay?" She moved down the bed and pulled the blankets so they could be brought up over the girl and laid gently over her back and shoulders.

Remy nodded and scooted herself downward so she could get under the covers as well. Before Cory could turn around, "Thank you." The woman smiled for a brief moment before turning and heading back to her own bed where Jamie was silently and patiently waiting for her.

With some difficulty, Allison lifted her head so she was now able to face the other direction. She was borderline delirious at this point, but all the energy she had left inside her she wanted to use to see her friend. "Hi…" She whispered, though her voice was so soft Remy wasn't sure she'd spoken at all.

Pulling herself as close as she could without laying on top of her friend, Remy rested her forehead against Allison's and draped a very careful arm over the girl's waist. "Hi." She whispered back, not sure what else to say. The two lay like that for a few moments before exhaustion took them both and they drifted off into sleep.

**Authors Note:** Short I suppose, but I didn't want to throw Allison back in with the others in tip top shape or anything. Next chapter will be more interaction between the two and some more information about the upcoming 'training' they'll both be partaking in. Review's welcomed!!! Also, perhaps not in this next chapter but the one after, we'll see what's going on back at PPTH and how Cuddy is going to not quite so intelligently get herself involved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** So I'm having a really hard time writing lately. Changed medications about a month ago and this seemed to have effected my ability to be verbally and literarily creative. I can't even compose a sentence aloud let alone put something on paper anymore :/ I am TRYING very hard to get passed this (or to get back on my old medications) so please bare with me. I love this story and don't want to abandon it :(

**Chapter 7**

When Allison awoke she was surprised and a little terrified to find that there was no one laying opposite her. She knew she wasn't in her own bed, but couldn't quite pull from her hazy memory exactly where she was or how she had ended up there. "Hello?" She whispered hoarsely and tried to push herself up onto her elbows only to cry out and collapse back into the mattress at the pain radiating down her back.

Now she remembered. "Remy!?" She pushed herself up again, this time biting down on her lip past the pain. She had been placed on the bed by the large black man after he had tattooed her; after she had been kidnapped and raped and dragged through the woods in nothing but her underwear. "Remy?!" She tried again, groaning as she now rolled onto her right hip so she could pull her legs up and try for a sitting position.

From her new vantage point she could see that she was alone in the vast bedroom. There were half a dozen other large beds down both her wall and the one opposite; each decked out in similar but different colored bedding. She wasn't sure if the color coding was indicative of anything, but made a mental note that she was currently bundled up in a blue comforter. "Hello?"

She pushed at the blankets and freed herself from them completely, sitting now at the edge of the bed and staring out across the vacant space. Her hair which was no longer tied back fell limply around her neck and over her shoulders and down her bare chest. With the blanket no longer covering her, she began to shiver in the cool temperature of the room. Whoever had given her shorts hadn't bothered giving her a top... then she remembered why!

Bolting upright, she instantly fell forward towards the bed dressed dark red bedding that had housed the unfamiliar woman from the night before. _She _had given her the shorts, hadn't she? Allison shook her head and tried to reorganize her thoughts but the searing pain in her feet from standing on her torn soles was making it hard to think about anything other than collapsing into a little ball and passing out. It didn't help that every movement she made above her waist caused the monstrous tattoo on her back to burn like it were on fire.

She needed to find a bathroom. If she was going to try and be rational, or practical about her situation then she had to deal with the small things first. And even though the fact she had just been kidnapped and tortured weighed most pressingly on her mind, her near bursting bladder was making other first steps hard to think of. Plus, if she found a bathroom, she could scrub herself more completely of her past days violation. It might have been too little too late but she would take whatever small comforts she could find. Water and soap wouldn't erase the memory of what happened, but it certainly would help her start to feel clean again.

*****

Remy groaned as she took a large gulp from a water bottle handed to her from Cory. After being woken up and fed a very meagre breakfast, she and the other girls minus Allison had been herded into a moderately sized gymnasium. Her mind immediately began calculating and looking for forms of escape, but they had all but been wiped out when she noticed the revolution of armed guards constantly circling outside the large room. Running wasn't an option.

At least not an option for escape. For all she had done or been allowed to do was run for the past hour and now that the group of girls had stopped their methodically circling around the indoor track, she began to allow her brain to think about things other than keeping her pulse and breathing steady. "I haven't run this much since college." She breathed heavily as she monitored her pulse in her neck. She didn't have a watch but counted the beats out of habit.

The small red headed girl named Jamie appeared next to her with a towel and she took it gratefully, wiping the sweat from her face and the back of her neck. "We do a lot of cardio..." She smiled a little shyly and took a few steps back so she was now sidled up against her lover and partner. "They don't trust us around the weights by ourselves so most of the time we're in here training."

Remy let the towel hang around her neck and down her shoulders and grabbed her water bottle from between her knees and took another large drink. "There's weights?" She wanted to add the question of why they didn't use them to fight off the guards when a commotion suddenly erupted from opposite them and across the large room.

Olga, the large woman she'd talked to the day before, was fighting an unfamiliar raven haired woman; both girls shouting and clawing at the other in an attempt to subdue them. Before she could ask what was going on, there was gunshots and everyone froze, including the two that had been scrapping. A half dozen men swarmed the fighters and were now dragging them towards the exit. To her surprise, they had both gone very quiet and cooperative; easily allowing the men to lead them out of the room.

"Margot's going to get it..." Jamie whispered and instinctively wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. Cory draped her own arm over the girls shoulders and ran her fingers through the unruly red hair that lay across her neck. "She's been pushing Olga all week..."

Remy watched the exchange in comfort and security between the two and suddenly longed for Allison to be there with her. Not that she wanted the girl to be captured and in this horrific position, but since she was and there didn't seem any rescue on the horizon yet, she found herself aching for her company and support. "Why were they fighting?" She pushed thoughts of Allison back and tried to focus on the event she had just witnessed.

*****

Allison pulled painfully at the now soaked through bandage on her back. She'd tried her hardest not to get it wet but the spray of the shower she'd scouted wasn't nearly as reliable as those back in the states. Grinding her teeth together she yanked at the edge of the tape and eventually managed to pull the gauze padding completely free only to toss it haphazardly to the floor outside the stall. The bandages on her feet were soaked through as well but since she didn't have any supplies to replace them she left the soggy material alone.

With her back completely free she scooped her hair into her hand and pulled the strands over her shoulder, turning around so she could try and see the mark on her back in the mirror opposite the shower. There wasn't much hot water in the system so the glass hadn't fogged up with condensation. As she turned and the large black outline of a tiger appeared she gasped and nearly stepped directly into the spray of the shower.

The head of the beast was bigger than her fist and started just below her left shoulder. It's back swung around against her spine while it's hind quarters and tail finished off just above her left hip. The thing was massive and intricate and beautiful. "Wow..." She breathed as she studied the design as best she could in the mirror. The man had called her a tiger the day before, she remembered as two and two suddenly became four. Wait, what had he called Remy then? Antelope? Gazelle? She gulped and realized that this wasn't just a distinguishing mark; that this was meant to be character defining. She was a _tiger_. A _fighter_. Shit...

**Authors Note:** Okay poo ending, with it not really being an ending but it's nearing 2am and if I don't post this now I don't know when I'll get to updating it. Thought a little bit of something might be better than nothing for the moment. I'm a little rejuvenated now, having written two pages... maybe I'll be able to work on more tomorrow. We shall see! Please be gentle guys!


End file.
